


Fixing Reality

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kara and Lena are married, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: Alternative of the 100th episode.Mxy is the biggest Supercorp shipper and no one can tell me otherwise.I might continue it, but it'll more than likely just be a one-shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Fixing Reality

“Wait, go back! What was that?” 

Mxyzptlk slowly turned the video back, “stop!” Kara called out. He stopped the video in its tracks. Kara eyed the screen closely and pointed at her hand, a wedding ring clearly placed on her left ring finger.

“I’m married?” She gasped in shock.

Mxy let out a short giggle, “oh, I might have skipped over that part.” He mumbled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The blonde glared at him, “Mxy, who am I married to?” She asked sternly.

The alien shifted slightly in his seat, “you see… about that.”

“Mxy. Tell me.” She pleaded.

Mxyzptlk shifted in his seat and nodded, “very well.” He mumbled snapping his fingers. 

The image faltered for a few seconds, letting out a soft buzz of static before finally focusing. Kara’s whole body felt heavy as she stared at the screen. There she was on the screen, dressed in Kryptonian robes and there in her arms swaying with her to the song playing in the background was Lena. The brunette was dressed in a less elaborate wedding dress than Kara would have expected. It was plain, simple but elegant. A thin layer of lace covered the bodice and chest, the lace sleeves falling to her elbow. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun, but not like the tight professional ones she would have when in work. It was loose with a few of her natural curls falling from it. 

There was a wide smile spread across both of their faces as they held each other close.

“I’m married to Lena.” Kara gasped out in disbelief as the image disappeared from the screen. 

Mxy simply nodded in response giving Kara a moment to process.

“So, if I had told Lena from the beginning, we would’ve been married?” She questioned trying to put the pieces together.

She’d be lying if she never considered that her feelings for Lena were a little bit more than platonic. Stealing one too many glances at the younger woman, admiring her in ways that a friend would never. Holding her that little bit closer for longer, their off-handed comments, their touches.

Mxyzptlk cleared his throat, “it’s not just this time-line, Kara.” He told her snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kara raised an eyebrow, Mxy shifted, “your feelings for each other are a constant in every time-line where you two are friends. Whether you’ve acted upon them or not, they’re always there.” He explained, “you two are endgame whether you like it or not. The universe says so, I don’t make the rules.” He added in quickly.

Kara stared at him in complete disbelief before burying her face in her hands, “but I’ve ruined it Mxy. I can’t get Lena to look at me never mind talk to me.” 

The man groaned, “you’re not hearing me, Kara!” He snapped, “almost every time-line.” He said again, pronouncing each word slowly as if her were talking to a child. 

The alien was staring blankly at the blonde waiting for the ball to drop. Kara’s eyes suddenly widened as she leapt to her feet, “I have to go talk to Lena.” 

Mxy leapt to his fight, “yes! Finally! Now go get your girl!” He yelled happily.

Kara watched him for a moment, “this is why you came, isn’t it? You were never going to change the time-line.” She mumbled.

“Not when I know how this one goes. Which, by the way, means you have to go right now.” He said basically shooing her out the window. 

Kara took off into the night still dressed in the sweater and leggings she was wearing as she headed straight for Lena’s apartment. 

.

The blonde stopped shy of the balcony. The kitchen was lit up as Lena made herself a cup of tea. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts, her hair falling freely over her shoulders in soft waves. Kara’s breath caught in her throat, ‘how the hell do I do this?’ She thought to herself.

Kara took a deep breath and landed on the balcony. She knocked lightly grasping the brunette’s attention.

Lena glared at her from the kitchen, “how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone, Kara.” She muttered knowing the blonde could hear her just fine, “go away.”

“Please, Lena. I just want to talk!” Kara yelled back unsure of whether or not the younger woman could hear her.

“I’m gonna regret this.” She heard the brunette mutter before she walked over and unlocked the door. 

Lena went back and finished making her tea as Kara made her way into the apartment. The pair stood there in silence for a moment.

“No suit tonight, Supergirl?” The brunette quipped taking a sip of her tea.

Kara clutched the sleeves of her worn sweater as she stared down at her slipper covered feet nervously, “I wanted to talk to you just as me.” She mumbled.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “and who would that be?” 

“Kara Zor-El. Just me, Lena.” 

The brunette let out a rough sigh, “what do you want, Kara?”

Kara took a step towards the younger woman who was sipping her tea impatiently waiting for an answer, “I wanted to try and apologise one last time.” 

Lena scoffed refusing to even look at the blonde, “there is nothing you can say that you haven’t said already that’ll make me…”

“I love you, Lena.” Kara cut her off.

Lena almost dropped her mug as she looked up to meet the blonde’s gaze. Kara’s eyes were wide and pleading, “what?” She asked softly, setting her mug down on the counter. 

Kara took a small step forward, “I, Kara Zor-El, love you, Lena Luthor.” She repeated confidently. 

The younger woman’s face fell, “Kara, if this is some kind of joke…”

Kara cut her off again, “it’s not.” 

Lena ran her hand through her hair, “do you know how long I waited for you to give me any indication that my feelings were reciprocated?” She asked glaring at the Super standing now only a foot away  
from her, “two fucking years, Kara.”

“So, what is this? Some half-assed final attempt to get me to forgive you by using my own feelings against me?” Lena snapped.

Kara took another step towards the younger woman, but she only stepped back, “Lena, I know I’ve hurt you, and I will regret it forever. But I swear to any deity that you care to name that I will do everything in my power not to hurt you again.” She told her confidently.

“That’s what you’re doing right now, Kara.” She mumbled, a clear layer of tears beginning to build up on her eyelids, “I need you to be completely honest with me. Why now?” 

Kara looked at the usual strong woman standing in front of her beginning to crumble and the guilt that was welling up in her chest expanded at a faster rate.

“An old friend stopped by and showed me a different perspective.” She mumbled, not sure how much detail she should go into on Mxyzptlk’s little alternate reality adventure. 

“What old friend?” 

“Mxyzptlk.” Kara stated.

Lena stared at her in confusion, “Mxy what now?” 

Kara chuckled, “he’s an imp from the 5th Dimension. He can morph reality.” She explained. 

Lena nodded along slowly, urging Kara to continue while the finished her tea.

The blonde cleared her throat, “he showed me what would have happened if I had told you I was Supergirl at any other point in time. I wanted to know whether you would react differently.” She said biting her lower lip.

“I wouldn’t have. You betrayed me, Kara. No other reality is going to be any different.” She snapped.

Kara sighed, “there was one,” she whispered, “I had told you I was Supergirl right off the bat when I came to interview you about your Alien Detection device.”

“Okay, so what was so different about this reality?” She asked taking the last mouthful of her tea.

“We were married.” Kara said almost immediately causing Lena to start coughing, choking on her tea.

“We were what?” She asked in between coughs.

Kara looked down nervously, “Mxy didn’t show me at first, but I saw myself with a wedding ring and demanded he show me. He also told me that regardless of time-line, if we know each other, we have feelings for each other addressed or not.” She added in at the end. 

The blonde stepped towards the brunette, “I’m not asking you to forgive me, Lee. I just want a second chance. Let me regain your trust. Let me love you the way that you deserve to be loved because you…”

This time it was Lena’s turn to cut her off, “for the love of God, just kiss me, Kara!” 

The Super’s eyes widened as the smaller brunette closed the gap between them, “kiss me. Please.” She whispered.

Kara gently cupped Lena’s cheeks with her hands and gently pressed their lips together, fulfilling the younger woman’s request. It was slow and hesitant to begin with each of them familiarising themselves with this new feeling. Lena pulled Kara’s hair from her ponytail so she could run her fingers through it bringing the blonde closer to her. Kara gripped the brunette’s oversized t-shirt as they eventually pulled apart. They stood there for a moment.

Lena stared into Kara’s blue eyes, “I need complete honesty from you if we’re going to do this, because I can’t go through it again.” She whimpered.

The Super nodded, “absolutely. I promise.”

The younger woman pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Kara’s lips, “I also need you to trust me.” She whispered.

Kara stared at her in confusion, “I’m so close to figuring out what Lex is up to. No one can know about this until I’ve figured it out, not even Alex. Everyone has to think we still hate each other.” She explained tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“You were never helping Lex, were you?” 

Lena shook her head, “I was always on your side, Kara. Angry at you or not, I’d never work with my brother from my own free will.” She explained, “so can you do that for me? Please?” 

Kara nodded, “yeah, I can do that.” She mumbled before bringing Lena’s lips back to meet hers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ramble I wrote instead of doing my essays for uni,  
> If you have any prompts, I am very bored and willing to write just about anything lol.  
> Thanks,  
> Bexs.


End file.
